the_life_of_ewersfandomcom-20200214-history
AU 1 Baxter Ewers
AU 1 Baxter Ewers is a recurring character from the RP. He is the very first AU of the original Baxter Ewers and is considered to be the most recognizable AU out of all the others. He is the sole younger brother to Ladycat and Future Ladybug and is constantly away from them and hiding alot from them. His love interest is AU 1 Amber Ewers. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers Baxter is a regular human without any superpowers, except he has the power of Black Ki and has the ability to become the miraculous superhero Red Noir *'Superhuman Speed': Without usage to Ki or Red Noir, Baxter is capable of running faster than a normal human would. He can run on a track one lap each without losing a breath and is capable to outrun something he's unaware towards to. *'Superhuman Strength': Without the usuage to Ki or Red Noir, Baxter isn't farely too strong, he was capable of lifting under 90 pounds each in bench pressing, has unlimited strength in Squatting and Dead Lift and can lift only around 90 - 99 Pounds for Cleans. *'Superhuman Durability': Baxter has high pain tolerance, meaning he's resistable to mostly everything around him and he has survived a ton of things through his life. *'Superhuman Reflexes': He is capable of sensing an attack or something nearby and dodge and go after it without a problem. He can also dodge attacks faster than a normal human would. *'Enhanced Jump': He is able to jump at high distances from his normal jumps, this applies for the same as The Red Noir. *'Blindsight': Because without the glasses on, Baxter is blind, but his superhuman feats have enhanced. *'Lie Detection': Baxter is capable of sensing a lie in others that don't tell the truth. Normally he wouldn't allow them to get away and must fight to make them tell the truth. *'Pyrokinesis': Normally doesn't use it, but at times he does. **'Black Pyrokinesis': His main source of Ki is the hold usage to the Black Fire, which enhances his Chi Energy. *'Size Reduction': Baxter has the power to shrink down to size at times. Whether it's something certain or as if he wants to mess around with someone, especially towards AU 1 Amber Ewers. *'Red Aura': As the Red Noir, Baxter has the power to turn any color into the color red. *'Time Mantiupation': Rarely seen, Baxter has the ability to stop time for 10 seconds. *'Ki/Qi Control/Manipulation': Baxter's Ki is Black, Red and Yellow. **'Ki Sensing': Baxter is able to detect someone's ki and tell how strong they are. **'Ki Masking': Baxter is capable of hiding his Ki, which is extrememly common due to the fact that he prefers no one to find out his true power level. He casually hides it from the Saiyans. *'Fourth Dimension Manipulation': As Red Noir, he is capable of breaking the fourth wall for comedic related topics. *'Conversion Negation': As both himself and Red Noir, Baxter is able to cleanse through possessed and akumatized villains of their evil undoing Hawk Moth's influence and turning supervillains back to normal. As The Red Noir he can perform Great Red Slash to do this as well. *'Glass Shield Construction': Baxter's glasses acts as an indestructible shield and protects his eyes from being blinded more. The same applys to Red Noir's mask. Abilities *'Scanner Vision': As Red Noir, he can constantly scan through the mask of other heroes, akumatized villains, objects, lifeforms and etc. He is also the only Miraculous superhero to do so. *'Master Combatant': He is highly trained under his mother, this is how he had superhuman abilities. He's also capable of going non-stop. *'Superior Human Condition': After being trained by his mother, Baxter's superhuman abilities have hightened without any superhuman degree. *'Instant Understanding': He is capable of learning something quickly in his head and remembering it along time, he had remembered the first time he had encountered his birth in the past. *'Weapon Expert': Without using his Red Noir alter-ego, He is capable of wielding weapons easily. *'Enhanced Agility': He can go from one motion to another effortlessly. He can effectivly dodge blasts, jump over blasts and can run faster to avoid oncoming attacks. *'Supernatural Intelligence': Baxter is very smart and has a strong memory in his brain remembering everything (except his own birth). *'Rapid Physical Combat': When his Ki is at his full potential, he can fight at incredible speed, striking his opponent in rapid succession that may even KO opponents instantly. *'Supernatural Regenerative Healing Factor': Baxter can regenerate damage very slowly on his body for so long, however his healing factor can only heal him back up from near-death experiences. *'Strong Heart': He is pure of heart and refuses to turn evil at all times. *'Ergokinetic Combat': Baxter can channel into his Black and Red Ki energy at full focus and is capable of showing his full ki in this state. *'Power Source': As The Red Noir, The Red Aura is his main source of power turning any color to the color red. *'Restoration': As Both himself and Red Noir, he can use a power to restore everything back to normal. *'Video Game Mimicry': Baxter takes some of the moves he used in various fighting games. This was shown where he fought against Gamer as the Red Noir and defeated him using Mario's Super Jump to knock him down. *'Constructs Creation': As Red Noir, He can summon various weapons he can create, his most common creation is with his Red Blade. *'Variable Manipulation': As Red Noir, Baxter can understand multiple codes through his mask via scaling and can mess up a variable to akumatized villains to disable them through Red Aura. *'Video Game Manipulation': As Red Noir, Baxter can use multiple moves from various video games like Mario, Street Fighter, and etc. He used most of these moves against Gamer and won. *'Transformation': Baxter has various transformations in his body. *'Weapon Summoning': As Red Noir, Baxter can summon his Red Blade on his back (excluding Grappling Claws because it's always been in his Wrist Gauntlets). *'Annoyance Inducement': As Red Noir, He can talk complete and utter nonsense until his enemies give up. Strength Level Without the power of the Ki usuage, Baxter's strength is as of a normal humans. He can only bench no higher than 90 Pounds, He's very limited on speed and can be tired out quickly. However when he opens his Ki or is Red Noir, Baxter has very good abilities, he's capable of bench pressing a truck, can run faster than a normal human, and is capable of wall climbing on buildings. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Weapons Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:AUs Category:AU 1s Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Chi Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Experts Category:Miraculous holders Category:Humans Category:Time Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users